gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball (film)
The Amazing World of Gumball is an upcoming 2020 American-British-Irish animated comedy-adventure film based on the Cartoon Network TV Series, The Amazing World of Gumball. The film was produced by Cartoon Network Movies and Boulder Media, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and set to be released in theaters on July 4, 2020. Synopsis The mysterious threat takes the possesion of the citizens of Elmore, makes them destroy the rainbow, causing the town to turn it into the apocalyptic town full of aliens, riot with panic and chaos. Chased around by villains, the Wattersons must stop the apocalypse and save the town from his evil (former) student, the cruel shopkeeper and the abandoned puppets. Plot The movie begins in Elmore when Gumball And Darwin felt weird about their weirdest day in the house. The next morning, the Wattersons are eating in the living room where they see the TV news report about the disappearance of local citizens. The news report shocks them but motivates Gumball and Darwin to investigate and find out who the culprit reveals that is the unknown creature that lurks near the citizens and snatches one of them under the house. Nicole asks the kids where they heard that finds the responsible for the creature, but she said that he would tell them later. During the investigation, Darwin finds a wounded puppet under Mr. Robinson's car, which they take to Anais for further examination. Meanwhile, Anais saw a mysterious figure named P.T. Bocquelet, who discovers the puppets' existence and decides to captures them for the black market. As the boys began to speak, the boys said that he was the worst and bad guy of Elmore just like Rob that all the people didn't believe them. P.T. Bocquelet decides to punches them, but Richard stops him, Nicole grabbed everyone in her family and headed home to head out of town, attempting to evacuate to avoid after the angry mob chases them for capturing by revenge for the family's past consequences. They had no time to pack anything, they all just headed straight for the car to get out of town. Gumball and Darwin wanted to say something to Penny and Carrie, but had no time. During the trip, the Wattersons had barely escaped, and were the only ones to escape from Elmore in time. They were lucky enough to find a hotel to stay in for the night. And while they were there, Gumball and Darwin started to ask their mom about the story he heard yesterday. Anais told them a long story about her father accidentally broughts the turtle instead of a puppy. Then she told them that she is not a puppy. At first, he though it was a joke, but then he saw that nobody was laughing, so he knew it was serious. He was mad with his mom that she didn't tell him before. She tried to apologize, but Gumball didn't listen, believes his father feels guilty for his past actions. Darwin told everyone to calm down, as so they did. Nicole told her son that there is only one weapon that can prepare traps for the thief. She said she didn't know where it was, but she did know about a clue of where it is. She said that the clue was somewhere in a snowy place. The Wattersons decided to go to Alaska, for it was the only snowy place that they knew about. They would head straightly there in the morning. Because as of now, Elmore's shoulders know lie in the hands of the kids. Back in Elmore, Rob made some troops to attack all the townspeople. They searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to their house, he gathered up information there to find out were they might be found. But he could not do it alone. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where Gumball, Darwin and their family were heading. After they left, Rob wants revenge that Gumball and Darwin was already foiled his plans, so he brainwashes all the students into his minions. And especially, he started to search for the Watterson family, brainwashes Doughnut Sheriff into her evil self and take over Elmore full of aliens, make them destroy the rainbow and turns it into the apocalyptic town. Meanwhile, as the Wattersons were traveling down the road to Alaska, they stopped by a gas station to get some food. Gumball and Darwin all of a sudden saw a wanted sign on the wall. It seems though as if Doughnut Sheriff was looking for them. So to make sure that nobody suspected, he quickly tore it down to make sure no one would notice. Nicole bought all the food she could buy. Richard suddenly saw a wanted poster of them behind the manager and warned everybody about it. So Nicole bought the supplies before they noticed, and headed off to Alaska. As they arrive at the hotel in Alaska, they see that the traffic is all jamed up. After waiting hours in the traffic, they finally made it out, and headed toward the mountain. They found a house to stay in, so they could sleep for the night. The next morning, they headed toward the mountain, then Gumball and Darwin throws snowballs at Anais' face. It took them hours, but they managed to reach the top. At the top, they found an inside pillar with only one room in it. The only room had a book in it, and Gumball started to read it. As he read it, it told him of a clue that told him that P.T. Bocquelet was the evil shopkeeper. The entire family was shocked to know where it was, but Gumball And Darwin knew what he had to do - He had to head back to Elmore to get the Paintball gun. As they left the pillar, three stange figures were standing outside, waiting for them. They were Penny and Anais reveals that the wish to get Gumball And Darwin back her off Elmore alive. They showed a treehouse, where one person was in. It was Penny, tied to a chair by Rob. Rob said that the evil shopkeeper wants to sold all the puppets who escaped as souvenirs in the black market so he can rule Elmore for good. With that, Miss Simian, and Rob runs back to Elmore. Anais became angry at Gumball and Darwin, accidentally trauded down the mountain, towards the car the family had parked. After the avalanche, the police arrive to throw their family into the jail to capture the kids. Nicole orders the police to leave the kids alone and how he'll regret throwing his family in the jail, but when Rob smugly replies that he doubts it. While taken away, Anais joins Frankie, Richard's father. He tells them that he and Granny Jojo saved themselves from the thugs. She said it was a long story. So they had to get a move-on to save Elmore, along with Penny. But they is captured by Cartlon and takes them into the Richwood High. Darwin is angry to find out that the "fight" is actually a tennis match pitting him and Gumball against Carlton and Troy. During the fight, Rob prepares to injure Gumball, but Gumball attacks Cartlon and Troy instead. After the chase, Gumball, Darwin and Anais hijacks the bus and drives back to Elmore. After he explained what the plan was, the family had locked in the jail and the kids are separated from them, they all went different ways. Gumball And Darwin however, is captured by the puppets led by Grady (which now lives with his adoptive daughter Fluppet) and transports them to a bizarre puppet world. Grady and Gumball journey their way through the puppet world to find Darwin. Gumball discovers several imaginary characters he and Darwin imagined through in their childhood years. They arrive at a bizarre house. Inside the house, Frank, Howdy, Puffle and his mother are playing with Darwin while singing a song about having fun. However, they are torturing Darwin with a dance. Gumball bursts through the house to rescue Darwin, but Grady betrays Gumball and declares that this was actually a trap for him and reveals that Grady and all the puppets are revealed to be the abandoned puppets who are out for revenge against the citizens. Frankie and Granny Jojo (now controlled as puppets) are then tortured by Grady by making them do weird things, like eat toenails and grease, and wear an itchy fleece. As he headed to the basement, he saw some guards standing by a familiar looking door. It was where Penny and Anais was hidden. With accuracy, Gumball And Darwin quickly took out the guards, and pressed on. He went through the door, and saw that Penny and Anais was there. They was rejoiced that they found them. Penny had tried to warn Gumball and Darwin that there was something behind Them, but They couldn't hear Them, because Their mouth was tapped shut. Then They realized that someone Was Right Behind Them. It was Rob. He said that he had been waiting for him to return. Gumball And Darwin tried to shoot Rob, but nothing happened. As the bullets hit, Rob tells that their family were caught and brought them for them to see something. Gumball And Darwin asked, but They figured out that Rob makes a deal with Gumball that he calls P.T. Bocquelet to reveal his true plan to capture the puppets. Everyone was shocked in horror as they all saw Gumball and Darwin get accidentally tranquilized by the Pest Controller, and fell to the ground and Grady and all the puppets take over Elmore and abuses all the citizens. Since they had felt better, they just decided to let Gumball and Darwin's family go. The boys also released Elmore of it's slavery, because they knew that nobody could stop them. The Wattersons, Penny, Carrie, all sobbered as they went back to their house. They put Gumball and Darwin on the couch for them to lay down. They were all very disappointed because not only that there is no one left to defeat Rob, but had also lost someone very important to them. They had all placed their hands on Gumball and Darwin's forehead and prayed for forgiveness. Gumball and Darwin woke up in the black market which P.T. captured all the puppets for money that someone else was looking at them. He asked that he is alive where he was and everyone was suprised and happy to see that they are alive. The person said that he was just inside their own head. Then Gumball And Darwin asked who They was. And the person revealed to Them that Grady and all the puppets escape from this and runs back into a bizarre puppet world. Gumball And Darwin was surprised of who he was talking to. Gumball and Darwin asked them how to defeat P.T. Bocquelet, making all the puppets a chance of heart, but Grady rejects and wants to leave Gumball and Darwin remains in the bizarre world. They said not only to use the sword, but to use what is the most important to Them. They also told Them that Elmore was in his hands, then went away. They soon found a underground room, where laid the Paintball guns. Gumball and Darwin approached, and pulled it out of the battlefield. Everyone then knew, Richard was the fake criminal. Gumball And Darwin told their family to gather guns and everyone in town. Rob captures all the puppets. A fierce war was about to start. Later, when Gumball had his "army" ready, he hollered out P.T's name. Rob couldn't believe what he saw. He had saw that Gumball was still alive. Ignoring him, he prepared his army to attack. Then they both meet on the battlefield, with there two armies ready, both of them ordered to attack. Then when both Gumball and Rob eye's meet, the Battle of Elmore began. People, fighting people, inside the bus. Penny was heading for Rob, so he could finish this once and for all. Gumball, Anais and Darwin went with him. The police soon arrive near the bus, as the Doughnut Sheriff starts handing over the ransom, but as he goes to the school bus in which he goes too close and ending up breaking the window, he unsuccessfully throws the briefcase which causes the police cars behind him to crash together, then the sheriff orders a second briefcase of money with their demands doubled. Police that are in the area ahead the bus place a second briefcase on the road. Frankie reaches out to get the money, only to realize that this was supposed to be a trick and the police noticed the that bus is heading for the shopping. Darwin suddenly orders the kids to hold and subdue the parents. The students take off the masks and are surprised (except Gumball) to see that they are their parents all along. Miss Simian also realizes the the first briefcase they have has a bomb in it then everyone screams in fright. Then they all turn around and are shocked to find Rob on the bus too. He told everyone that it was his plan to suggest the plan to Principal Brown, trick the parents into stealing a million dollars for the turtle, and to blow up the bus. Gumball asks why, Rob replies that he is Gumball's and Darwin's true nemesis. Then the bus gets close to the airport but the bus goes over a speed bump throwing everyone in the air. Rocky apologizes but before he could finish, he collapses unconscious, the money slides to Rob. Gumball and Rob fought seriously and fought good as the bus drives to the runaway truck, The truck driver sends the out of control vehicles in different directions. Then suddenly, another truck comes in for landing only to see the out-of-control bus approaching towards it. Everyone screams as the truck goes back before hitting the bus, and as Rob and Gumball are fighting, the police enter the bus, mistakenly arresting the now undisguised parents. Rocky wakes up to find that another plane is heading for the bus, as he jumps out of his seat, and the bus crashes into the shopping, as everyone ducks. Gumball had no choice, he had to fight him. But all of a sudden, the battle was interupted. Anais stood before Gumball and told him to go on, in which he did. Rob, and P.T. Bocquelet tried to stop him, but Granny Jojo stopped him, and told him that he had to fight her if he wanted to go on. As the fight begins, Gumball couldn't let go of his scence, so he knew where to find him. Gumball and Darwin encountered Rob at the cave inside the shopping that looked fimiliar. Both of them ready'd for their fight, and begun their final battle. Paintball guns had clashed on and on numerously. None of them were breaking a drop of sweat. At one point, both had dropped thier guns, axiesesnly trying to get them back. Then the final clash had begun. The instense power went on forever. And as Gumball had fell to his, he thought of something he never had before. He knew that his family and friends were the most important thing to him. They had helped him throughout his life, and helped him came over many trials. So using all of his might, he stood up, using all of his power to defeat Rob. Gumball and Rob which are still fighting with the two briefcases, on the wing of the plane. As the fight on the flight continues, Rob hits Gumball as he falls to the ground, but when Rob is about to smack Gumball with his briefcase, Anais had finally delievered the final blow, kicks him in the head, knocking him unconscious and falls into the universal remote, opens a portal which leads there. P.T. Bocquelet steals the briefcase for paying million dollars for the puppet. But Gumball did something that he didn't do. Then, as the result, Gumball's family says goodbye to the puppets and apologizes for never understanding them. Darwin, however finds a piece of string on Grady’s left arm, ripping it off as well as ripping Howdy’s left eye out, Frank’s torso and Puffle's eyes out, defeating them. The three puppets all scream and their world explodes, with Grady once again declaring revenge on Gumball and Darwin and Anais kicks P.T. Bocquelet and then throws into into the Void, erasing him forever. With P.T. Bocquelet is gone, his henchmen' memories are restored, but the police arrive, in which Rob acts like he was being threatened by Gumball's "ticking" briefcase, in which the police fall for it and arrests Gumball and Penny as Rob runs away. The parents correct the police's misunderstanding and releases Gumball, but they realize Rob ran away with the money, then it is revealed that they had the briefcase with the money, and that Rob has the briefcase with the bomb, as it explodes, sending Rob flying to the police car, as he is under arrest. When Elmore is back to normal and the rainbow is brought back for good, Gumball and Darwin had returned, he saw an empty battlefield, filled with nothing but the citizens of Elmore. They saw him walking towards the middle, knowing that he had defeated the evil shopkepper away forever. Also, he saw that no one was killed. They were injured, but not dead. He felt very happy to see that it was all over. Then citzens praises them as the new heroes of Elmore. Then Cartlon and Troy walked toward him to ask him for failing the evil plans, only to be give a chance of heart, reveals that Gumball and Darwin are the "hardcores". She wanted to know what he was going to ask her on the night of the festival. He said that he loved her, and also said that he always loved her ever since he meet her. She said to him that it's weird, but then they both kissed. Everyone had rejoiced and said that they should a special party for Gumball and Darwin, and Gumball and Darwin lets his grandparents move in with them. The world is finally saved and Gumball, Darwin and their family lived in peace. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Frank *Howdy *Grady *Fluppet *Puffle *Puffle's Momma *P.T. Supporting Characters *Rob *The Flushed Puppets *Penny *Nicole *Richard *Miss Simian *Granny Jojo *Frankie Minor Characters *Pigeon *French Fries *Doughnut Sheriff *Hamburger Cop *Woodland Creatures *Marvin *Poodle *Pantsbully *Jeff *Quattro *George *Pest Controller *Tony *Donald *Mr. Small *Cowboy *Dexter *Cartlon *Troy *Larry *Harold *Hank *Alison *Patrick *Siciliana *Tobias *Jackie *Felicity *Rosie *Goblin *Hot Dog Guy *Cam *Helicopter Pilot *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Hobo *Sphere Citizens Trivia *This planned movie is now in production instantly. *Footage from "The Puppets" is reused. *Music from "The Nest" is reused. *Multiple scenes are recycled from "The Picnic", "The Finale", "The Nest" and "The Box". Continuity *A poster for Alligators on a Train from "The DVD" can be seen in the background of Funland. *This is the second time clips from Season 1 are shown; the first was "The Finale." *This is the seventh time Elmore is devastated. The first was in "The Microwave," the second was in "The Colossus," the third was in "The Job," the fourth was in "The Finale," the fifth was in "The Pizza," and the sixth was in "The Nest." *The Watterson car is damaged and loses its roof in the same manner as in "The Authority." *The video camera from "The DVD," "The Refund" and "The Tag" appears in this episode. *The film features the same reused animations as "The Finale", "The Bus" and "The Puppets". *This episode uses elements from the original trailer for the show. *This is the third time an episode makes multiple references to past episodes. *He is the second character to be voiced by a guest star. *This is Kenneth's third appearance in the series. *Nicole gets arrested for the third time. The first time was in "The Spoon," and the second time was in "The Flakers." *The bus from "The Kiss" returns. Cultural References *The whole family completely getting in trouble is a possible reference to The Simpsons Movie. *The scene where Harold is jogging with headphones unaware of the puppets wreaking havoc behind him is a possible reference to the Dead Island 2 trailer. *When Mike says that puppets may want to take Elmore citizens' jobs, he is referring to the modern immigration problem. Goofs/Errors *When Richard and Nicole are watching the news, Nicole's whiskers are gone. *When Anais says she's going to get down to the cold blooded facts, her eyelashes disappear. Category:Movies Category:Fanon